Berserk:Eternal Rage
by SaiyajinNoOuji
Summary: 10 years after Gattsu destroyed God Hand and Griffith. Enjoying what little peace he has, Gattsu is soon thrusted back into a bloody fight that will reawaken him as a Berserk...
1. Return of the Black Swordsman

Hey all, ~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ here once again. I am now trying my best at a Berserk fanfic so I hope you all like it. This is what I think would happen or would be interesting If Berserk were to ever end! WARNING!! SPOILERS IN THIS STORY. Anyways, This is going to take place 10 years after the end of berserk (the manga, even though it is still going) To think in retrospect, it takes place 25 years after Gattsu left the Taka no Dan (Band of the Hawk). Please enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Berserk or anything of it except my own ideas.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Return of the Black Swordsman  
  
  
  
Death.How I have longed to have it, and it seems that I may very well get my wish.25 years since the tragedy, and the memory never left me. Even in my dreams, years after it was done. The screams and distorted faces of my comrades and of her fill my mind with a numbing chilling experience. Betrayed, hurt, confused, enraged. Those emotions kept me going through every battle, every skirmish, and every war.  
  
What have I become now? A human being that has been to hell and back? No. No mere human could endure what I have. No mere human could hang on for as long as I have. No mere human could defy the God hands like I have.  
  
Either way, I have won what little peace is left in this poisoned land. I now live secluded in the woods were Godo, the forge master who created the Dragon Slayer once lived. A place were young Rickeret took over and continued his legacy. But in the end it was I who outlived them all.  
  
The night filled battles that I once waged on a daily basis are now over with. The sacrifices that I strode to bring her back have been relieved. The nightmares however.the nightmares how ever never leave. Perhaps tonight I will dream of her. The though of me holding her again reawakens the rage but at the same time sorrow that I possessed back in my youth. It is late.I shall retire for now.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------The Next Day------------------ --------------------------  
  
The sun began to shine down on the rotting trees. The once beautiful flora was now a distant memory for those who still remember it. For those that were brought into this world, the bleak mornings and grayish skies were as natural as breathing air.  
  
The aged man that left his home eyed the plains of his home. Still strong for his age, the experience of battle had aged him considerably more then what he looked. His eye's still had a tint of rage and of bitterness. The wind whipped around him as he brought his sword out in front of him in his normal practice stance. He had been doing this for as long as he could remember. Was there really a point to this now? He had always knew that one could never be too sure when his skills would be needed.  
  
"1!.2!.3!." began the aged man. The sounds of horses whining in the background soon interrupted him.  
  
The man's eyes squinted towards the horizon as he tried to make out the figures.  
  
"Two masked men on horses chasing a small child." Thought the man.  
  
"Come here boy!" yelled one of the men. His voice commanded as he began to pull out a crossbow.  
  
The child running franticly through the plain fields spotted in the distance a house. If there was a house then they're maybe someone who could help him.  
  
Arrows began to streak past the child as he dashed towards his savior. His chest burned and hungered for oxygen as he ran for his life. His vision blurred as the lack of air began to affect his sight.  
  
The man saw the riders and child begin to shift his way. He knew that a battle would ensue one way or the other. Tightening his grip on his sword, he began to walk towards the group.  
  
Taking aim carefully, the masked man fired and smirked as his bolt made contact with the child's leg.  
  
Yelping as he fell hard to the ground, the child felt dizzy with the mixture of pain and the sudden stoppage and falling to the ground. Rolling to his back, his eyes began to swell with tears, as he feared for his life. Whimpering, the child began to crawl backwards in vein. Without hesitation the riders were upon him.  
  
"Alright boy! You know what happens when you steal from us! Now hand it over!" yelled the rider with the crossbow.  
  
The child was unable to speak as the horses stomped around him putting him in a state of shock.  
  
"Don't want to cooperate ne? Then let us help you then." Suggested the other masked rider as he dismounted from his horse.  
  
The child could only curl up tighter as one of the men raised his hand and punched the child on the top of the head.  
  
Yelping in pain, the child cried. Why did it have to happen to him he thought? Was life so bad that even him a child was to die in this way? Crying and yelling in pain the child waited for death.  
  
PPHT!  
  
The child saw one of the riders slump lifelessly as to the ground as he had an arrow stuck in his head.  
  
"What the hell?!" yelled the other rider as he swiftly turned around and noticed the man. Not only the man but also the giant sword if it should be even called that. It was as big as him and as wide. How could a man like this wield it unless.unless he was the one he had heard in tales.  
  
"What business do you have here in my land." Asked the man in a quite tone. He looked upon the small child and noticed the now forming bruises all over his face. Rage filled his blood as he looked once again on the masked rider.  
  
"I tell you now.leave this place or I will kill you." Demanded the man before he let the rider answer.  
  
"I can not. Not until I kill this child and return what he has stolen." Replied the rider shakily as he drew his own sword. Beginning to sweat, the rider took a stance.  
  
Smirking to himself, the older man swung his sword with such force and speed that the rider was unable to even put his sword up for defense. Stopping mere inches from his head, the man dropped his sword.  
  
"Leave." Repeated the dark man as he kept the sword posed inches from the bandit.  
  
Hastily, the rider mounted and quickly left as he feared for that he ran into the one man that no one, not even the gods them self's dare to challenge.  
  
The child that was on the ground looked up at the man clutching what he had taken from the bandits. It wasn't much but he thought he could sell it. When he had the chance.  
  
The man knelt as he sheathed his sword and began to check the child.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Not sure how to respond the child merely nodded.  
  
"What did they want from you?"  
  
The little boy, still in a state of shock opened his palm and slowly showed what he held.  
  
The man jumped back startled. His eyes wide open in terror as he gazed upon the item that the boy had.  
  
"It can't be..It's.It's impossible!" the man whispered.  
  
Rage that he had not known for years began to swell in him like a storm. The memories began to flood back. He knew that trouble was coming and that this boy would be involved.  
  
Looking at the man, the child began to gather his wits and mustered enough courage to speak.  
  
"My lord.what is your name?"  
  
The man regaining his composure stood and picked the injured child and began to walk back to his home.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"Kuroi.Kuroi Kenshin" replied Gattsu.  
  
The boy seemed to be contemplating and then widened his eyes. The Black Swordsman. He was the legendary man who had battled against Griffith the leader of the Taka no Dan(Band of the Hawk).  
  
The boy hoped that he would hear stories from him when they arrived at his home. He did not know however was that those who do not learn from the past are destined to repeat them.  
  
  
  
^_^v Alright folks there you go! My first chapter of my new fic! I hope you enjoyed it and expect some others soon! Please read and review! That's all I ask. So till then. Bye!  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ sends. 


	2. Beginning of the hunt

Hey all, here is another chapter. Please Read and Review. I cannot emphasize this enough people. It takes no more then 5 minutes. Anyways enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Berserk or any of their characters. I DO how every own my own ideas and characters that I may and will create.  
Chapter 2  
  
Beginning of the hunt  
"How could it be? I thought myself and Skull Knight had destroyed them and any thing that was under there influence!" Angrily thought Gattsu as he felt the almost forgotten feeling of his brand burn at the presence of that accursed red behelit.  
  
He looked at the child with a gaze that emanated hate and fear at the same time. Was this the God Hands last act? Or did he in fact never get rid of them at all? Also, was this child destined to become another of their kind? The same kind that ruined his life and took away the only women he had ever loved?  
  
If so, he would have to kill once again. But who was left to help him? It figures, he would have to do this alone.  
  
"Tell me boy.what is your name?" Gattsu dully asked as he began to dig through a giant chest. It had been forever since he last looked through here and it took him longer to remember where everything was.  
  
"Cyrus milord." The child meekly said. The child was still in awe as he sat in the same house as the Black Swordsman. To his understanding, the Black Swordsman was responsible for fighting the Taka no Dan led by Griffith.  
  
Cyrus was brought out of his daze as he noticed the man donning his armor. It was very black and had mismatched pieces of material. The shoulder guard was dented; more then likely from a stray sword strike. The young boy then noticed for the first time the singular metal gauntlet on Gattsu's left arm.  
  
"Sir.why do you only wear one gauntlet? What are you getting ready for?" asked the boy. His wound was bandaged and the pain had subsided. Gattsu had rubbed some sort of green paste like material. When Cyrus asked what it was, Gattsu did not reply. Not wanting to anger him he did not pursue the subject any more.  
  
"Where are you from?" questioned Gattsu as he continued to tighten his armor on him. How odd it felt but in another it felt so natural. He tightened his metal artificial hand as he turned around and faced the young boy.  
  
"Do you know what you have boy?" questioned Gattsu as he walked towards the child.  
  
Looking down at the red egg like object the boy slowly looked up and shook his head.  
  
"Good.Let's go back to your village. Where is it?" asked Gattsu as he picked the child up and put him on his back.  
  
"It's through the forest. It's a small village." Whispered the boy as he wrapped his arms around the Black Swordsman's neck. Upon getting on his back the boy noticed the weird mark on his neck.  
  
"Sir, what is that mark on your neck?"  
  
"My past." was the only thing that the accursed man said. With that he made his way out to the world.  
  
---------------------------------------Abandoned Fort of Chuda-------------- ---------------------  
  
"There late." proclaimed a burley man. His face was in a snarl as he looked out into the fields of the former land of Chuda. This base was once part of their great empire, but it rested and stood as a base for a band of thief's and cutthroats now.  
  
"Relax.they were just going after some kid last time I saw them. They should be back soon enough." Replied a lazy voice.  
  
The giant of a man turned his head slightly towards the direction of the voice and snorted. He could not believe the lackadaisicalness of some of the people here. He was soon brought out of his daze when suddenly the door busted open.  
  
As quick as the door flew open the others that seemed to materialize out from behind the shadows quickly brought down the assailent hard on to his face. The man felt a hard knee to the back of his head and numerous tips of daggers and other self made weapons at his throat.  
  
"Wa.wait!" he stammered out.  
  
The burly man slowly made his way to the individual and knelt. He grasped the man's face roughly as he inspected it. Snorting he dropped the head as he turned his back to him.  
  
"Why are you late?" was the simple question that was asked from him.  
  
"Daig! He's.. dead!" stammered the out of breathe rider.  
  
The thief's that held him down let him up after they were certain of his identity. Wondering who would dare to fight and even kill a member of the Shadow of the Cloak they waited in anticipation to see if they would have some fun tonight.  
  
"Explain." commanded the big man, no doubt their leader. Continuing to stare out the moss-covered window, he began to tap his foot.  
  
Quickly trying to gather his bearings, he was soon introduced to a solid blow from the big man's fist.  
  
"I SAID EXPLAIN!" yelled the tyrant. His blood red eyes pierced into his soul. It was a well-known fact that their leader had very little patience and if an order was given, it was in your best interest to carry it out as fast as possible.  
  
"My Apologies!! We had chased the boy through the forest and into the plains. We were about to get the necklace but then.then." The scarred rider began but was unable to finish his words as he went wide-eyed.  
  
"Until what god damn it!" bellowed the leader as he quickly grasped the rider's throat. He began to squeeze it in hopes to intimidate his follower into telling him quickly but when he looked into his eyes he saw fear not from his grasp but the look as if he saw the devil himself.  
  
"Kenshi!.Kuroi Kenshi!" stammered out the rider.  
  
Clenching his jaw, the enraged leader let go of the man's face and turned back to the window. Thoughts flew through his head as he remembered the tales of the Black Swordsman. Could it be possible? If it was true then that meant that the necklace was with him as well.  
  
"Do you remember where his land was?" questioned the leader as he tapped his foot.  
  
"Yes I do." Whispered the rider.  
  
"Very well then.Let us prepare for battle. That necklace shall be mine!" spat out the leader of thief's. He heard legends of this necklace and he would not let anyone, including the Black Swordsman get in his way.  
  
-------------------------------------------Plains of Chuda------------------ ------------------------  
  
The journey was quite. Gattsu had too much on his mind to begin a conversation with the child. He had thought that Skullknight and himself had disposed of all the Behelit's but it seemed that it was not true.  
  
"How much farther?" questioned Gattsu. He wanted to begin asking for questions as soon as possible to where the Egg of Kings came from.  
  
"Not much sir, we should be there shortly." Cyrus answered sleepily. He had been too tired to stay up for the trip. With the entire running and his wound, sleep was to good to pass up on this journey.  
  
Gattsu soon spotted the little hamlet of a town. As he made his way through the front gate he could see the local villagers give him questioning glances as he had the child on his back.  
  
He soon found his way at the center of the village were a once exquisite fountain once flowed, but now stood dry and cracked. Looking around he decided this was the end of their little journey and the starting point for his main objective.  
  
"Wake up, were here." His gruff tone awoke the sleeping Cyrus as he looked around and saw the familiar sites.  
  
Gently sliding down from the Black Swordsman's back, Cyrus hoped to the ledge of the broken fountain and looked up at the giant of a man.  
  
"Will you be heading back soon milord?"  
  
Gazing down at the child, Gattsu merely replied with a softer tone.  
  
"No.I have some searching to do.you take care Cyrus, is that understood?"  
  
"Yes milord."  
  
With that said, Gattsu watched as the young boy went to his home. Once out of view, Gattsu began to look for a place to stay. Although he was unaware that he was being watched.  
  
The cloaked figure silently fled back to the shelter that the shadows provided and waited for another time.  
Sorry for taking so long with that chapter folks, work has been a rather pain in the arse as of late but hopefully I should be putting out some more chapters. Reviews are a writers best friend so help a brother out and please review!!! ~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ sends. 


End file.
